


Questions and Answers

by Greyyyyy



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Q&A, just some funny things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyyyyy/pseuds/Greyyyyy
Summary: Jenson wants to throw up. Again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone！This is my first English fan fiction and I'm sooooo sorry for my possible grammar or spelling mistakes. But I hope you all can enjoy this:D

Respondents：Nico Rosberg&Lewis Hamilton  
Host：Jenson Button

1.What do you call each other usually？  
NR：“Mr.Hamilton.”  
LH：“Mr.Rosberg.”  
（*both seriously）

2.Describe each other.  
NR：“Mmm...hot chocolate only for me？”（*Jenson rolls his eyes）  
LH：“Kitty with beautiful blue eyes.”  
（*Jenson wants a rubbish bin）

3.Pick a nickname for the other？Require to be creative.  
NR：“Bastard，but not very creative.”  
LH：“Princess，also not very creative.”  
（*both cheeky）

4.Do you have height difference？If you are，then tell us the difference.  
NR：“Yes of course. 2 centimeters.”  
LH：“Don't listen to him——WE ARE IN THE SAME HEIGHT！”（*shouting loudly）

5.Which part of him attract you？  
NR：“His personality.”（*smile to Lewis）  
LH：“Himself.”（*kiss Nico's face/Jenson is so touched that he starts to cry）

6.What's the most important common interest of you？  
Both：“Racing.”

7.If there is a coincidence that you won't get to know each other？  
NR：“If I don't attend my first carting，I probably won't meet him——but I think we'll meet each other in somewhere else finally.”

LH：“As he said，we will know each other. Definitely.”

8.Do you know each other's favourites？Do you know each other's little habit that is uneasy to find out？  
NR：“Fashionable things I think？And I tell you that sometimes he will cry like a baby after a bad race——”（*be interrupted by an embarrassed Lewis）

LH：“Stare at his trophy all day. And by the way he likes licking his lips when he is nervous.”（*giggle at Nico）

9.Tell us the most coincident thing you two had ever been through.  
NR：“We met and fell in love with each other.”

LH：“As his words.”（*cuddle with Nico）

10.Eating what you like or having a balanced diet？  
NR：“Of couse a balanced diet. Always.”

LH：“I prefer to eat what I like. But during the season，I will have a balanced diet.”

11.Tell us one thing that you want to kill each other for.  
NR：“...When we were 15 or 16，Lewis treated me. He told me that the girl I had a crush on invited me to a party. But actually，she didn't. And I just liked a idiot——”（*pouted childishly）

LH：“Hahahaha I remember this！And let me think...Nico and I used to go to the Italy for a trip. However，I didn't know Italian at all and that thing happened...I asked him what a sentence meant and he just told me a completely different story...And I was like：Oh great！That was unforgettable though.”（*laughing like a crazy man）

12.Stop stop stop——continue to answer my questions. Tell us one thing about each other that you will laugh to death for.  
NR：“One day he woke up and went to the bathroom. Last night we had a party，got all drunk and slept like a dead man. And when he got into the bathroom and decided to take a shower，he just accidentally fell into the toilet！My god then he began to yelled my name and cried——That was really impressive.”（*nearly laughs his head off）

LH：“Nico！...Alright，if you want a war，then be it. Nico used to be displayed by a boy when he was 13 because of his beauty——Actually when the first time I met you，I thought you were a girl——PLEASE DONT PUNCH ME FOR THAT！”

13.Try to praise each other.  
NR：“His sharp attention，his focus on the job and his ability to recover from the bad races，the things that he can't change...”

LH：“His sensitive about the machine， language talent and his excellent driving skills...”  
（*both keep talking endlessly/Jenson starts to feel sleepy）

14.Describe how do you feel when you're with each other？  
NR：“Peaceful and relaxed，but intense when we are on track.”

LH：“I love that.”

15.How do you named each other？With the most nauseating way.  
NR：“I just call him Lew. REALLY！”

LH：“Princess，Britney，sweetheart，my angel——”（*Nico blushes deeply and Jenson wants to throw up again）

16.Give an example of the most tacit understanding experience between you two.  
NR：“Maybe it's we skipped class and Lewis pretended to be sick？”

LH：“No no no it's the time that we fooled the Spanish teacher！He was so mad that his mustache was actually shaking！That was so funny.”

17.If the man who is sitting next to you isn't a F1 driver，then what might he does？  
NR：“Lewis Hamilton——a famous British rapper？You know，gold chain and shinning earrings sort of things suit him so well.”

LH：“Nico Rosberg——a beautiful princess in the middle ages. Okay a good-looking prince. Blonde hair，blue eyes and silver armor？And riding a horse with a sword——I can imagine that Haha！”

18.If you don't meet each other，what will the life of you be？  
Both：“We won't.”

19.Say something about the future？  
（*When Nico wants to answer，Lewis shuts him off and begins to sing Future Looks Good【*note】/Nico smiles like a idiot）

20.Finally，use a emoji to describe the Q&As and what's your feeling now.  
NR：:-)  
LH：:P

*note：Future Looks Good——a song of the OneRepublic


End file.
